Arnold Goes Bad
by Anonymous Latina
Summary: Arnold had enough, why did he go bad? Read to find out! an Arnold and Helga Fanfic... SEQUEL NOW UP! The Hookup Plan
1. Chapter 1

MY **SECOND **FANFIC WOOOOO HOOOOOO...Disclosure: I don't own Hey Arnold

AND I DEDICATE THIS STORY TO _**acosta perez jose ramiro**_ I'M REALLY GREATFUL FOR YOUR REVIEWS ON MY FIRST FANFIC BRING ME TO LIFE THANK YOU (MILLION TIMES)

**CHAPTER 1 (TOO SHORT, I SHOULD'NT CALL IT A CHAPTER BUY HEY)**

**ARNOLD GOES BAD**

Walking inside his 6th Period 16 year old Arnold Shortman felt himself burning in fire, was it possible to feel like your in fire in the coldest day of the year?

He slammed his books on his desk and throwing himself in it, This _was_ the worst day of his _**LIFE**_!

First it was Abner getting his paws on one of his under pants and running down the street with it, oh what possessed his Grandma to write **PROPERTY OF ARNOLD SHORTMAN SUNSET ARMS** on them

Then it was Lila asking Gerald out, making out every five minutes he knew it wasn't going to last, Lila never lasted with them and Arnold was used to it heck he was worried for Gerald

But the worst of the worst was what Helga G Pataki did to him five minutes ago during passing period...

He left most of their classmates shocked for what he did during that stupid passing period, but he just snapped

He snapped his pencil in half just thinking about it!

Tormenting him his whole life, pulling pranks on him but this... this went to far why couldn't she just do the usual spitball thing

He could feel her stare, IT HAS BEEN TWO DAYS and he wasn't just going to sit there and let her torment him any longer!

All his life, she always would call him FOOTBALLHEAD, ARNOLDO, TALL HAIR BOY, GEEKBAIT oooooh, and she's gonna pay, after class.

**A/N: Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLOSURE: I DON'T OWN HEY ARNOLD**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**AND WE MEET AGAIN!**

**

* * *

**

DINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG...

Finally that bell rang! Why did that feel like hours?

Arnold shot right up, he turned and looked for her but she flew out the door like lightning

Not caring he left his books behind running after her but she was too quick

He slammed the doors of Hillwood High open looking left and right, he spotted a pink blur speeding behind the dumpsters near the corner.

He grinned evilly; he was done with all the patience the talking the comfort and this time he was going to do something about it

As he was getting closer and closer he could hear himself breathe heavily

It was like if he were a lion eyeing his pray

Finally, he was close and _**wham**_ he caught her by surprise

Holding something gold and shiny, the shocked girl tried to run but he pinned her to the wall

She looked around for an escape, but he had her trapped

She stepped right, he stepped right

She stepped left, he stepped left

Anyway she tried to go, he would block

No more games it was now or never

He balled up his fist, and he aimed

She dodged him once...

She dodged him twice...

But the third time SMACK... YES! HE GOT HER

He kissed her feverishly as if the world was going to end, grabbing her waist tightening his grip bringing her closer to him, begging for her to kiss him back

No this time she won't escape but to his surprise she did the same

Helga grabbed him closer; she was never going to let go, and she returned the kiss (_WOW, I'm glad I listened to Phoebe, I thought it would never work_)

he brought her even closer kissing her neck wildly and messing up hair

(_Crimeny Why did I dodge those first two kisses?_) She grabbed his neck tighter (_He didn't even last two days, Ignoring him and hiring a fake boyfriend, hehehehe Wolfgang was so happy with that offer __**easy getting paid to kiss a hot gir**__l was what he said hehehehe but he never expected getting that black eye from my love god, and where did that come from? taking him down and beating the crap out of him, Wolfgang didn't even touch my lips hehehehee oooooooo so strong_) rubbing his arms she thought (_he even shocked me_)

Those sparks kept shooting all over his stomach (_those lips are mine and only mine_) he couldn't even bare the thought of her kissing anyone else, kissing her more ferociously than the first time, Arnold looked up to her beautiful eyes and said "I love you, I love you so much!" and returning to his shy self he asked "Do do ... you still love me"

She looked up at him and with a smirk she replied "Doi, I will always love you Footballhead"

(_I missed that voice_) He kissed her again and again she was his and only his

(_He is mine and only mine_) she grabbed him closer and kissed him again (_I owe you one Pheebs! Good luck with Geraldo, and Wolfgang if he takes the bait hehehe_)

**A/N:**

SEQUEL NOW UP!** ITS CALLED THE HOOKUP PLAN**

PLEASE _REVIEW_ EVEN IF IT'S A MILLION YEARS FROM NOW.. THIS I WILL LET YOU KNOW, IT REALLY DOES BRING A HUGE SMILE TO MY FACE :)

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...


End file.
